I m a Shiba
by Eleonora Kurosaki
Summary: Debía hablar con ella, contarle y explicarle no sabía manejar la presión de las revelaciones solo, ella entendería por que le había dicho aquella vez que esperaría que cuando quisiera hablar lo hiciera con ella, debía decirle sólo esperaba que aquel nombre no la alejara de él y se interpusiera en su destino.


**Hola amantes del IchiRuki soy Eleonora y pues vengo con mi primer fic en solitario que será un two shot, algunos ya medio que me conocerán por mi participación en el fic "Más Allá del Tiempo" igualmente IchiRukista y que aún sigue en proceso, y bueno esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió al ver una imagen relacionada, así que decidí hacerlo y bueno dar inicio a mi travesía en los fics ya que espero y aspiro que esta no sea la última vez que me vean por aquí, la verdad me siento bastante nerviosa y espero que lo que leerán abajo no sea un completo desastre, sea como sea gracias de antemano por tomarse su tiempo y darse una pasadita por aquí. **

**Este fic está dedicado a tres cuatro personas que en verdad son una gran inspiración para mi ****Sabaku no Daniella**** una escritora absolutamente genial en todos los sentidos si no han leído sus fics que esperan son asombrosos, mi adorada ****rukiruki-mazzy15 ****eres genial siempre estás ahí alentando mis locuras gracias, ****Zaira Yael**** Tu manera de escribir siempre me inspirara a hacerlo todo eres la mejor tú y tus peluditos, gracias por siempre estar ahí no tengo palabras para decirte lo que significas para mí en realidad te admiro y quiero demasiado gracias por leer este fic antes de que lo publicara y por aguantarme siempre eres mi estrella de buena suerte, y cerrando con broche de oro mi jefa linda ****Gaby**** no puede haber mejor amigas ni mejores hermanas, no sé qué habría hecho si no te hubiera conocido, desde que empezamos a trabajar juntas en la página y ahora en un fic, te adoro siempre cuidas de mí y te debo mucho que este publicando esto, eres la mejor de las jefas y no importa que tan lejos es como si siempre estuvieras aquí con migo, gracias chicas.**

**No los canso más solo me resta decir que: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si lo hicieran habría muchas escenas IchiRuki no muy inocentes que digamos XD) son Propiedad de nuestro trolleador favorito Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Su respiración era cada vez más rápida y los latidos del corazón a causa de la ansiedad eran más erráticos, la sangre parecía volver a circular y a llenar sus venas, después de ese corto periodo de tiempo se sentía vivo de nuevo, él mismo otra vez. Por fin tenia las armas para volver a luchar, aquellos dos espíritus lo apoyarían, estaban listos para la batalla, ahora ya podía proteger a todos aquellos que lo necesitaban, definitivamente era grandioso estar de vuelta.

Ichigo corrió más rápido con la emoción y determinación brillando en sus ojos, hace un par de horas avía abandonado al excéntrico creador de las _zanpakuto_ listo y dispuesto para avanzar al siguiente lugar, que resulto al parecer ser el palacio de la loca de las telas, por que ¿quién en su sano juicio obliga a alguien a desnudarse con la amenaza de dejarlo sin descendencia si no lo hacía? Por lo que sabía en el siguiente palacio se encontraban ya Renji, Byakuya y Rukia totalmente recuperados y preparándose para la batalla y eso era algo que lo había tranquilizado de sobremanera al parecer las cosas iban tomando su orden pronto estarían listos y perder no era una opción. Pero ¿todos habían tenido que pasar por eso? El ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas a causa del recuerdo desapareció ante la perspectiva de lo terrible que debió ser para Renji y el estirado de Byakuya semejante experiencia, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante ese escenario, aunque luego pensó que si ellos pasaron por lo mismo era más que obvio que Rukia se encontró en las mismas circunstancias y fue entonces cuando paró en seco ya que la idea de la pelinegra en esas condiciones se relaciono con la vista que se llevo de su amiga en las aguas termales, definitivamente aquella _parte _no era lo que esperaba ver de ella luego de encontrarla tan mal herida, el sonrojo regreso con fuerza a su cara ante el recuerdo, _mierda _esa era una imagen que jamás iba a poder sacar de su cabeza es decir sí maldita sea, sí se parecía a un maldito melocotón, quiso golpear al tipo ese por hacer semejante comparación y más que todo quiso golpearse a sí mismo por haber permitido que el tipo la viera y luego dejarla en esas condiciones ahí, pero la verdad necesitaba arreglar el asunto de su espada y luego todo paso demasiado rápido para que en realidad pudiera pensar o hacer algo, de lo incomodo que se sentiría al ver a la enana a la cara después de eso y de lo enojada que ella estaría por abandonarla tendría que averiguarlo cuando por fin se encontrara con ella.

Emprendió de nuevo su carrera casi desesperada, pero decir que estaba corriendo como loco y atropellando a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente solo para comprobar que los tres ya se encontraban bien seria la más descarada de las mentiras, en realidad lo único que quería era saber y hablar con Rukia. Esos días en su vida fueron los más reveladores que podía haber experimentado, varias partes de lo que componía en si su pasado y el de sus padres habían salido a la luz, la verdad aunque se mostrara seguro cuando se despidió de su padre, las memorias que él le había compartido estaban calando hondo en su alma y necesitaba desahogarse urgentemente, antes se hubiera visto como un mocoso llorón que corría a contarle sus problemas a otros, pero después de todo lo que había vivido no se sentía así en lo absoluto y menos con _ella, _sabía que no lo juzgaría y que de hecho lo escucharía atenta, seguramente también se sorprendería bastante cuando el empezara a hablar de su madre, pero sinceramente solo con la enana podría hablar tranquilamente del asunto, entre ellos las palabras casi nunca eran necesarias no terminaba de sorprenderle como solo con mirarse fijamente ya sabían exactamente lo que pensaban, era extraño y a la vez reconfortante compartir aquella conexión que nunca había tenido con nadie, y tenía muchos momentos como esos para probarlo desde aquella vez en el cementerio hasta aquel día en el hospital luego de la primera intervención Quincy en la Sociedad de Almas porque aunque ella no había mencionado nada, estaba más que seguro que se había dado cuenta que algo lo había afectado solo con observar sus gestos.

Se detuvo justo en una intersección y se obligo a recordar lo que el líder de ese palacio le había dicho, supuestamente tenía que ir por el camino de la izquierda o ¿era el de la derecha? _Rayos_ sabia que debía haberle puesto un poco más de atención en lugar de salir corriendo a lo loco aun cuando ese sujeto no terminaba de darle indicaciones, ya llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas y no mostraba progreso, se rasco la nuca en un acostumbrado signo de exasperación que a veces era indicador de nerviosismo, luego no pudo evitar darse un golpe en la cara mientras observaba por la ventana, había llegado en el borde del crepúsculo y por lo que podía apreciar ya era entrada la noche y en todo ese jodido tiempo nunca se le ocurrió buscar el reiatsu de la enana para saber ¿dónde estaba? Seguro medio mundo incluyendo el hermano y el mejor amigo de la mencionada ya se abrían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y lo que menos quería era toparse con esos dos antes de poder hablar con ella, es decir ellos solo se quedarían a su alrededor y él en ese preciso momento la necesitaba solo para sí, ignoro la nota posesiva subyacente que acarreaba aquella afirmación y se concentro en buscarla, pudo percibir que la forma en la que percibía la energía a su alrededor era menos densa y abrumadora, de hecho su mente se sentía mucho más despejada que las anteriores veces que lo había intentado y podía jurar que veía las fluctuaciones energéticas guiándolo a su objetivo, tardo unos segundos en encontrarla sus energías espirituales en realidad era muy parecidas así que siempre la encontraría, siempre.

—Ahí estas. —Sonrió arrogante por su pequeño logro y corrió por el camino de la derecha ya que según lo que le dijeron el otro llevaría a unas termas de descanso

¿Segunda?, No, tercera puerta a la derecha, ahora sentía claramente el reiatsu y la extraña sensación de calidez que siempre lo invadía cuando la tenía cerca, solo esperaba que Rukia estuviera despierta lo que debía contarle ya no podía esperar, la presión de aquellas confesiones estaba queriendo salir al exterior y ella era la única indicada para poder desahogarla siempre había sido así, freno de golpe para luego derrapar un poco a causa de la inercia generada por la carrera, sujeto aquella puerta frente a él y se obligo a llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, aquí estaba, no podía acobardarse, ahora era momento indicado tal vez después no habría ninguna oportunidad y antes de cualquier enfrentamiento la necesidad de hablar estaba siendo casi visceral, se enderezo mientras deslizaba aquella puerta, muy bien estaba listo.

— Oe Ru….. —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos no creían lo que veía, aunque su cerebro ya empezaba a analizar la actual situación y una clara prueba de ello era el rojo intenso que ascendía rápidamente por su rostro, nada y absolutamente nada lo hubiera preparado para esto, sí ahora tenía más _partes _de Rukia Kuchiki que jamás sacaría de su cabeza.

* * *

Eso sí que había sido un entrenamiento duro pero a su vez muy fructífero cada minuto que pasaba en aquel lugar se sentía más ligera y ahora luego de todo se sentía más fuerte, en si le había costado mantener el ritmo de su hermano y sobretodo hacer que Renji dejara de lloriquear por tenerla de oponente pero había merecido la pena, ahora mismo se sentía bien, totalmente recuperada y en vías de ganar el poder que necesitaba para hacerles frente a las duras batallas que se veían más cerca que nunca, la SS necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible y si ella era uno de los pocos afortunados de entrar a ese lugar le sacaría el mayor provecho, dejo que su mente divagara por todos aquellos que se encontraban en el Seireitei ahora mismo, esperando que se encontraran bien y que la guerra no se haya llevado a sus amigos y conocidos al igual que esperaba Chad e Inoue que se encontraban en Hueco Mundo también estuvieran a salvo hacia poco Kon le había comunicado que ellos se encontraban ahí junto con Urahara, donde se encontraba en este momento el peluche pervertido no estaba segura, de Ishida no tenía noticia alguna y se pregunto del ¿por qué? Era más que sabido sobre su tendencia a ir donde sea que su amiga estuviera y más en cuestiones de riesgo, además de eso Ichigo, Ishida y Chad eran amigos muy cercanos, eran compañeros Nakamas siempre estarían cuando el otro lo necesitara aunque nunca lo reconocieran en voz alta, _estúpidos orgullosos, _en fin dejo de darle vueltas a esa idea sabía que no conseguiría nada a tanta distancia y con tan poca información, pero su mente no se desconecto por completo siguió rondando alrededor del idiota, testarudo, cabeza de naranja que venía siendo Ichigo Kurosaki las preguntas volvieron acudir a ella ¿Lograría ya haber arreglado su espada? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraría bien?

No podía evitarlo Ichigo desde que lo conoció se había convertido en uno de los seres más importantes en su existencia, de hecho a veces la asustaba la fuerza de los sentimientos que se desataban cada que se alejaba de él y más aun cuando lo volvía a encontrar, hace algún tiempo estaba empezando a temer la posibilidad de que la amistad que tenían para ella se estuviera transformando en algo más, pero de inmediato y avergonzada hundía aquellos pensamientos en el fondo de su corazón, no valía torturarse con eso desde que jamás pasaría algo más, nunca pondría en riesgo el lazo que los unía por aquello, simplemente no era correcto , había grandes abismos que los separaban y aunque lo que sentía por aquel idiota jamás en su vida lo había experimentado, aquella sensación de seguridad, confianza entrega, como si con una de sus sonrisas determinadas, nublara toda tristeza y desesperación, como morir y renacer en un solo segundo, no iría más allá era mejor dejarlo así, tal y como estaba.

Bueno vale, parada ahí mojada y en toalla no iba a conseguir nada tal vez podría cambiarse y salir a buscar información desde que no era tan tarde, aunque no le dieran hechos concretos algo podría obtener ¿no?, oyó algunos pasos fuera de la habitación pero no les prestó atención seguramente eran servidores del palacio, así que despreocupadamente retiro la cobertura de su cuerpo para empezar acercarse cuando de repente oyó el claro movimiento de la puerta y luego su nombre pronunciado por una voz y tono que jamás en su vida confundiría, la emoción empezó a correr su venas estaba ahí, por fin Ichigo los había alcanzado lo que indicaba que había recuperado su espada, su felicidad nublo cualquier otra circunstancia mientras se volteaba rápidamente no se habían visto en un tiempo y quería comprobar que se encontraba bien, levanto una ceja cuando se encontró con él completamente estático, su quijada prácticamente casi tocaba el piso, estaba extremadamente sonrojado, busco su mirada para tratar de entender que le pasaba, y se percato que esos ojos ámbar no estaban precisamente viéndola a la cara, siguió el camino hacia donde apuntaban y la realidad la golpeo como un balde de agua helada.

—IMBECIL PERVERTIDO. —Luego de aquel estruendoso grito se escucho el fuerte e inconfundible sonido de un golpe seguido del de un cuerpo caer al estanque enfrente de las habitaciones.

Veinte minutos después una todavía enojada pero ahora perfectamente vestida Rukia se encontraba parada frente a un algo rojo Ichigo sentado y cruzado de brazos fingiendo ignorarla con un gran chichón adornando su cabeza.

—Enana violenta. —Mascullo por lo bajo

—Deja de comportarte como un bebe. —Rukia se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. —Además fue tu maldita culpa, entrar sin tocar primero. —El enfado no se iba pero un sonrojo acudió a su rostro al recordar la cara de idiota que traía su amigo al verla, ese no había sido para nada como sus típicos reencuentros.

—La culpa es tuya por no haber trabado la puerta. —Ignoro completamente la alegría de volver a verla, esta era una de sus discusiones y esta vez no iba a dejar que la ganara. — ¿Qué pasaba si no hubiera sido yo el que entrara? —Aquella misma escena pero protagonizada por Byakuya o Renji paso a toda velocidad por su cabeza y cerro las maños en apretados puños, nadie _maldita sea_ tenía ningún derecho de verla así, genial ahora parecía celoso, tenía que aprender a controlar los confusos sentimientos que desde el momento en el que perdió sus poderes y la vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos habían estallado dentro de él como una bomba, estaban en medio de una guerra y era demasiado complicado ponerse a analizar en ese momento que significaba todo aquello, además el había venido a otra cosa.

—Dos cosas. —Se volteo para encararlo. —La primera no conozco a nadie tan atarantado y mal educado como tú. —Al ver que iba a lanzarle algún insulto lo ignoro y siguió. —La segunda, soy perfectamente capaz de deshacerme de cualquier, idiota pervertido en aquellas circunstancias. —sonrió al ver que el golpe de su cabeza todavía se notaba. —Como tú mismo lo habrás comprobado.

—Maldita.

—Idiota.

—Medio metro.

—Retrasado.

Sus rostros se acercaban de apoco con sus típicas expresiones retadoras que eran el sello característico en sus peleas, cuando ella estaba inclinada sobre muchacho y él estirado al máximo en su posición sentada, como siempre se perdieron en los ojos del otro echándose a reír luego de un momento.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo enana. —Toda la tención del momento se había disipado completamente, y un ambiente relajado empezaba a rodearlos, aunque algo diferente de otras veces, no le rebusco más al asunto porque había muy pocos ratos en especial a partir de todo el lio que vivían, y sus personalidades que no ayudaban mucho, por lo que lo mejor era disfrutar de aquel momento mientras durara

—Igualmente cabeza de zanahoria. —Al ver como Ichigo sonreía no quiso molestarlo más porque era cierto, era muy bueno tenerlo cerca otra vez.

—Así que ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —Pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a él a los pies del futon en el que dormiría.

—Pues por el mismo camino que tú supongo. —Se acomodo mejor para verla, aquella era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación. —Recorriendo los palacios

—Así que también pasaste por el anterior a este. —Se avergonzó bastante por el recuerdo, a su pobre Nii-sama también le había tocado vivir aquella escandalosa situación.

—Por favor no me lo recuerdes fue demasiado vergonzoso. —Un aterrador escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, jamás querría toparse de nuevo con aquella mujer.

—Imagínate al pobre de Renji. —Su amigo sí que parecía traumatizado

—La verdad es que si lo hago. —Aquel comentario le hizo caer en cuenta de algo. —Oye Rukia donde están Byakuya y Renji llevo un rato aquí y no los he visto.

—Nii-sama esta aun entrenando. Dejo pasar la poca muestra de respeto hacia su hermano y continúo. Y en cuanto a Renji lo deje en las termas para hombres antes de ir a la de las mujeres, supongo que sigue ahí. —Por sorprendente que pareciera en ese lugar había una versión menos compleja del sistema usado en Kiriden ya que no cumplía con todas las funciones que estas brindaban, solo regeneraban el reiatsu de a poco y restauraban tu fuerza, un segundo hablando de reiatsu. — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿De qué hablas? —No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir.

—Tu reiatsu. —Al darse cuenta de que no la entendía siguió. —No está igual que siempre, de hecho, es por eso que no me di cuenta de tu presencia, está bastante controlado es casi como si no estuvieras aquí.

— ¿De veras? —No se había percatado pero tal vez fuera consecuencia de los últimos sucesos.

—Es por eso que te pregunto. —Algo había ahí, de eso estaba segura.

—Rukia, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el cementerio, cuando descubrimos que mi mamá fue acecinada por un hollow y me enfrente al desgraciado de GranFishher? —El solo pronunciar ese nombre llevaba la bilis a su garganta.

—Por supuesto, pero que tiene que ver con esto. —No entendía nada que carajo pasaba, y ella odia mucho estar confundida, era como si las cosas se le salieran de las manos y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a quienes quería.

— ¿Recuerdas exactamente lo que me dijiste? —Necesitaba de aquello que ella reafirmara aquel silencioso juramento.

—Sí. —No sabía que más decir ¿a dónde iba a parar todo aquello?

—Me lo puedes repetir. —Sí, sabía que sonaba realmente tonto y ridículo pero enserio era muy importante para él, que ella recordara aquello, que no haya sido una frase dicha al momento y olvidada luego, esa noche estaba muy inseguro respecto a su relación con Rukia y necesitaba tomar fuerzas de todos sus recuerdos juntos para tener la capacidad de continuar hasta el final.

—No es normal en ti actuar así. —En realidad ya se estaba asustando ¿qué rayos ocurría?

—Por una vez solo hazme caso, no hagas preguntas solo hazlo. —Ella intento replicarle pero el ruego que vio en sus ojos la dejo muda ¿tan grave era lo que le diría? —Prometo que luego responderé todas tus preguntas, y entenderás todo esto.

Puesto que entendió claramente la suplica, y más aun que nunca se comportaba así por banalidades, sumado a que nunca había roto una promesa, dejo de darle largas y le dijo lo que quería, además no era difícil decirle las palabras exactas era algo que jamás olvidaría podría decirse que fue en ese preciso instante cuando en realidad se dieron cuenta de que podrían contar y confiar ciegamente en el otro.

— Si te pregunto, ¿me responderás? Es tu problema. Un problema muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin poder ensuciarlo. Así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar...

— Habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar. —Ichigo miro como una bastante sorprendida Rukia le oía pronunciar las palabras exactas que concluían esa frase, _¿Acaso pensó que no lo recordaría?_ —Bien Rukia Kuchiki, ahora estoy listo, voy a contarte cosas que a nadie se las he contado.

A la pelinegra se le helo la sangre, ¿enserio había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? —Ichigo yo...

—Está bien, yo _necesito_ hacerlo. —suspiro hondo y continuo. —Rukia, voy a hablarte sobre mi madre.

Las palabras salían por si solas con ella no era difícil nunca lo fue tal vez al principio de su historia no les fue tan fácil compartir sus pensamientos aunque solo una mirada bastara siempre conservaban algo de distancia que les impedía hablar como lo estaban haciendo en aquel momento, pero eso ahora no importaba era hora de crecer y de empezar a compartir todo lo guardado solo esperaba que el coraje no lo abandonara cuando llegara a la parte de la historia que se había transformado casi en una entidad fantasmagórica que le apretaba cada vez más la garganta.

Ichigo veía como los diferentes tipos de sentimientos que experimentaba desfilaban sin barrera o control alguno por la cara de Rukia, especialmente cuando abrió los ojos y su quijada cayó en claro gesto de incredulidad al contarle a que raza pertenecía su madre.

—Enana —Intento molestarla para hacerla reaccionar. —Si no cierras la boca se te va a meter algo. —No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante su estupefacción.

—Cállate cabeza de zanahoria —Era lo único que podía replicar, pero es que ¿Enserio? acaso Ichigo Kurosaki era una mezcla de todas las razas existentes porque vamos solo faltaba que Komamura Taicho fuera su primo. — ¿Qué carajo esperabas luego de una confesión como esa?

—No lo sé. —Hizo un ademán de estar pensándolo. —Pero no la cara de tonta que pusiste. —Se encogió ante el puño que se incrusto en su estomago, la verdad una buena parte de su alma tenía una buena cantidad de inseguridad sobre eso, como se tomarían sus amigos y compañeros el hecho de que una parte de él fuera como los enemigos que los atacaban, pero al ver la mueca de suficiencia en el rostro de Rukia luego de golpearlo, supo que estarían bien con ello, a los shinigamis era a los que pertenecía, aunque no repudiaba su herencia materna jamás podría hacerlo, de hecho la parte que ella le había dejado literalmente seria una de las armas que lo ayudarían a luchar y a ganar.

—Hay algo que no comprendo. —La voz de la pequeña shinigami corto de golpe su hilo de pensamientos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno entiendo como estuvo todo desde que tu madre salvo a Ishin-san y sobre la relación que poseía con el papá de Ishida. —Se re removió un poco sobre sus piernas ya llevaba un rato en la misma posición por el hecho de que estaba tan concentrada en la historia que le era imposible siquiera moverse, Ichigo había cumplido su palabra le había confesado varias cosas había iniciado con relatos de su madre cuando era pequeño, y el brillo infantil que asomaba en sus ojos le había dado bastante ternura, pero este se opaco mucho cuando llego a la parte de su muerte en ese momento se le encogió el corazón, notaba lo impotente que se sentía al saberse un niño que no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, le dijo que ya no se culpaba pero sabía que le dolía y mucho no haber sido capaz de protegerla, y nadie mejor que ella conocía el dolor de la perdida, vaya que le entendía. —Hasta el hecho de tu padre dejara todo para salvarla. —No pudo evitar relacionar en algo aquella idea con el propio rescate que Ichigo llevo a cabo junto con sus amigos para salvarla de una muerte segura, sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo del idiota con una cortina de fuego detrás de él mientras la saludaba y sonreía de aquella manera arrogante. —Pero.

—Pero. —Alargo la última letra provocando un poco de enojo en la pelinegra.

—Déjame hablar tarado. —Grito algo exasperada estaba tratando de darle forma a su pregunta.

—Pues te tardas siglos. —Ichigo la encaro mientras ambos se enviaban dagas con los ojos.

—No lo hiciera si te callaras. —Antes de que le contestara algo continúo. —De hecho ahora sabemos el por qué de tu hollow interno, aunque enserio estoy muy impresionada de que Zanguetsu… em…. bueno no haya sido Zanguetsu. —Dejo de divagar en realidad no era necesario todo un resumen de lo que habían hablado, era hora de ir al grano aunque estaba bastante feliz de que el pelinaranja por fin haya puesto orden en ese loco mundo interior suyo y ahora la gran novedad serian sus dos espadas, ya veía venir los piques en el orgullo de Renji cuando Ichigo le presumiera ese hecho al día siguiente

—Entonces. —Empezó a ponerse intranquilo porque sospechaba que era aquello que no comprendía, conscientemente había dejado aquel detalle de lado, no porque no fuera a decirle de hecho todo esto era por ese motivo, pero la verdad es que ahora que se encontraba con ella inmerso en una agradable platica quería retrasar el momento lo más que se pudiera porque tenía miedo, sí él Ichigo Kurosaki estaba jodidamente aterrado de la reacción de su Nakama más preciada ¿Qué pasaba si ese detalle, lo que conllevaba aquel apellido creaba un abismo entre los dos? Perderla era una daga que lo mataría por completo no soportaría que ella también al igual que su madre lo dejara solo. — ¿C….cuál es el problema?

—No es que sea un problema. —Percibió él tartamudeo y el ligero cambio de aura en Ichigo acaso ¿era inseguridad lo que percibía? Lo dejo pasar por el momento y continúo solo porque sabía que él le explicaría el motivo luego. —Sí tu padre era un capitán. —Algo totalmente impresionante la verdad. —Francamente y sin ofender no creo que haya sido un prodigio como Hitsugaya Taicho o que entrara matando a lo loco como el capitán Kempachi. —Eso sí que era lo más lejano a la realidad posible, es decir el hombre que usaba delantales con corazones y gritaba a los cuatro vientos el amor a su esposa sin mencionar las innumerables payasadas y vergonzosos momentos jamás encajaría en aquel perfil. —Lo único que puedo pensar es que pertenecía a una familia noble aunque no puedo identificar en cuál. —Bueno y si aquello era cierto pues aunque pareciese increíble eso convertía automáticamente en un noble a todos los hijos del matrimonio Kurosaki, aunque no asimilaba bien ese importante descubrimiento, lo mejor era obtener más información no quería dar nada por sentado.

— ¿Tú crees? —El semblante del joven Kurosaki poco a poco estaba cambiando y se daba cuenta de que estaba evitando mirarla.

—Estoy segura —El aura que antes los rodeaba calmada y amena se había vuelto bastante tensa pero silenciosa algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta. —Es decir el apellido Kurosaki es de tu parte materna por ello es que no ubico a Ishin-san en ninguna casa noble ni tampoco en las ramas de las mismas. —Por ello es que el cambio de apellido era un buen disfraz si algún día te topabas con alguien de la SS y querías pasar inadvertido. —Supongo que tu padre te habrá dicho cuál es su verdadero apellido ¿verdad? —Lo vio asentir ligeramente. —Bien entonces ¿Cuál era?

Ahí estaba, era el desencadenante, se había casi roto la cabeza tratando de descifrar como abordar el tema y ahora ella se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, aunque lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no tenía nada de ese calificativo, pensó por un momento en meterle largas y decirle luego, puesto que ya había abierto la boca y sabia que Rukia jamás se quedaría con la duda además él no era un ningún cobarde, se preparo para soltar aquello, _mientras más rápido mejor._

— ¿Ichigo? —Rukia empezó a preocuparse, noto lo rígido que se había puesto de repente, como había agachado su cabeza escondiendo su mirada tras él cabello, ¿tan malo era preguntar aquello? ¿Qué era lo que él no le estaba diciendo? — ¿Qué pas….

—Shiba. —Un susurro, un murmullo apenas audible.

Rukia levanto la cabeza tan rápido que los músculos de su cuello protestaron.

—Su apellido, era Shiba. —Esta vez era más firme aunque no menos inseguro.

Espera que esta…

—Rukia. —Por fin se enderezo para ver a la pequeña shinigami que le devolvía la mirada con la expresión como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, al parecer le lanzo la noticia muy rápido y su cerebro no lo procesaba del todo bien así que pensó en dejarlo más claro. —Rukia….soy un Shiba.

Su respiración se paró de golpe ante lo que aquella información acarreaba, las partículas del universo se detuvieron, todo parecía ajeno en aquel momento se sentía fuera de lugar o en el sueño mas bizarro que pudiera haber tenido.

— ¡NO! —El grito salió sin que pudiera evitarlo, eso no podía ser verdad, sería una broma demasiado cruel del destino.

—Rukia. —Susurro mientras la veía levantarse después de aquel grito y colocar las manos sobre el rostro, no sabía qué hacer en verdad no había sabido que esperar luego de decirle aquello.

—No puede ser cierto. —Retiro las manos de su rostro y fijo la mirada en su compañero. —Si esto se trata de una retorcida broma.

—¿Cómo mierda crees que yo te haría algo así? —Eso le había dolido, tan poco le conocía como para pensar que él estaría tan jodido como para hacer algo semejante.

—No…yo… no. —Sabia que se había pasado y la mirada dolida que le dirigía su amigo no hizo más que gritárselo, no es que dudara de él pero, era demasiado increíble, demasiado absurdo, ya no sabía nada.

Rukia solo pudo recargarse contra una de las paredes, todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas, nuevamente enfoco la mirada en Ichigo y de pronto todo empezó a tomar forma, ahora lo notaba más que nunca, se parecían, se parecían muchísimo, siempre quiso negarse aquello, lo dejo de lado no quería creer que eso había influenciado de alguna manera en su relación con el, jamás habría querido contaminar todo lo que habían vivido juntos con los recuerdos de su ex teniente, pero y si fue por eso, y si todo empezó por que vio en aquel joven la supuesta ilusión que perdió aquella noche de lluvia, enfoco la vista en aquellos ojos ámbares que siempre le habían mostrado seguridad, que la apoyaron, ayudaron, protegieron, que la hacían sentir feliz y completamente libre, y aunque fingía no hacer caso también querida, aquellos únicos ojos que ahora la miraban extrañados e inseguros llenos de ¿miedo? fue entonces que obtuvo su respuesta.

Solo la veía observarlo, cuando vio claramente en sus ojos como le había hallado el sentido a algo, sabía que le afectaría es decir era prácticamente el primo de aquel hombre de quien varias personas hablaban maravillas y sobre todo aquel hombre que según lo que se les había escapado algunos ella lo admiraba tanto que parecía ser más que aquel sentimiento, pero y si ella como siempre se había negado a creer ¿estaba enamorada de él? Su corazón se paro en aquel momento mientras analizaba aquella idea, eso era, por estúpido y por ciego pero sobre todo porque jamás quiso pensar que ese el motivo que la influencio en un inicio a salvar a su familia y a él mismo, no lo había entendido antes.

—Para ti soy igual a él. —Vio como se tensaba, ella seguramente no esperaba que le dijera eso. —Incluso Byakuya lo dijo ¿no es así? —Recordó muy bien ese día cuando la alejaron de él por primera vez, pero no le había hallado el sentido a esa palabras hasta ahora.

Vio a Rukia tensarse y su corazón se partió, la ira, los celos, la decepción, todo se hizo una, _a la mierda con todo, _Su alma perdió todo rastro de calidez y la furia que sentía hacia la persona que había pensado era la única con quien podía compartir todo, lo cegó por completo_._

—Ósea que es eso ¿verdad? —Nunca le había hablado así, con aquel tono frio, distante y rencoroso, sus ojos estaban desolados y sumamente decepcionados, la miraba tan profundo que la intimidaba no podía ni respirar, ¿cómo esperaba que le contestara coherentemente?

—Espera Ichigo no… —La Kuchiki fue cortada cuando sintió el duro agarre sobre sus brazos, el pelinaranja no se contenía y en verdad empezaba a lastimarla más aun cuando el enojo y la rabia lo dominaron y comenzó a zarandearla sin control alguno.

—La única razón por la que me salvaste esa noche es porque me parezco al maldito Kaien Shiba ¿no es así? —Decirlo había hecho realidad ese fantasma, lo mataba por dentro que eso fuera verdad, que toda la historia en la que se basaba su relación haya surgido por eso, la mujer en la que más confiaba, la luna que iluminaba su camino, siempre había visto el rostro de otro hombre en el suyo, ¿qué espera? ¿Qué ella salvara a un perfecto desconocido así como así? Había sido un maldito imbécil al no darse cuenta nunca que toda esa basura de los lazos que compartían era una jodida mentira, fomentada por el amor que ella le profesaba a su teniente. La miro y ella no dijo nada solo lo observaba con sus grandes ojos violetas asustados y con acristalados por las lagrimas contenidas.

—El que calla otorga ¿verdad? —Y fue entonces cuando la soltó y se alejo completamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, la luz y la fuerza en su vida se habían extinguido.

_La había perdido aun cuando nunca la tuvo…._

* * *

**Y ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merece continuación? enserio muchas gracias si llegaste hasta este punto y comenta si quieres matarme por dejarlo hasta ahí o si quieres que lo continúe, en verdad espero sus opiniones, estas me guiaran a seguir o dejarlo por la paz, llevo muy buena parte del otro capítulo así que espero no tardar demasiado y pues este es el gran resultado de una apendicitis, tiempo sin internet y pasar horas oyendo 2nd stage de kids alive otra vez gracias y espero no haberte decepcionado nos leemos pronto :D**

_Por un mundo lleno de Aliens Pervertidos y Shinigamis Sustitutos_

17/09/2013

22:59

Eleonora


End file.
